What's Up With Foreman?
by PartayyyyLikeARockstarr
Summary: what's foreman's secret? i never see any foreman stories so i thought, why not? foremanOC other pairings too but i don't wanna deter you from reading! R&R pleaseeee!
1. Chapter 1

**I have always wondered "What about Foreman?" there are never any fics written about him so, even though I don't like him, I decided to write one**

**review at the end and tell me what u think!**

_**What's Up With Foreman? Chapter 1**_

Drs. Foreman, Chase and Cameron sat around the diagnostic's conference room table, bored out of their minds. Chase absentmindedly worked on a crossword, Cameron sorted House's mail, while Foreman flipped through a medical journal. House walked into his office and plopped down at his chair and logged on his computer while shouting to Cameron, "Any cases?". "Nope." she shouted back.

Suddenly, the phone rang in House's office. He answered it, "Diagnostics."

The response was, "Hello, this Nurse Coleman from Princeton Elementary School. Is Dr. Foreman there? His daughter is sick."

"Hold on a sec." he responded. "Foreman!"

"What?"

"Phone."

He walked over and grabbed the receiver. "Dr. Foreman. Yes, hello. Um, all right, I'll come get her. Thank you. Bye."

He turned to House and said, "I have to uh, go get my, uh, dog. It's, uh, yea. I'll be back later." Then he exited the room and walked down the hall.

House chuckled out loud and Chase and Cameron gave him looks.

"What's up with Foreman?" Chase said.

"His daughter is sick." said House.

"What!" replied Cameron.

He didn't answer, but he turned to the computer and opened Google. He entered "Dr. Eric Foreman" into the search engine. Several pages opened up and he clicked the first one.

_Dr. Eric Foreman, neurologist, now employed with Dr. House in Diagnostics at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. He has made tremendous strides in medicine…._

He skipped down farther, while Chase and Cameron leaned over his shoulder to read more.

…_Dr. Foreman, whose wife died at age 28 of brain cancer, has a daughter, Kayla, who is 5 years old…._

"Bingo." said House with a smirk.

"I can't believe he never told us. About his wife and his daughter." said Cameron, getting a nod from Chase.

**Mean while, with Foreman….**

Foreman ran up the steps of Princeton Elementary School, talking to the babysitter at the same time. She was going to watch Kayla until he got home, then if she was still sick tomorrow, watch her then too. He opened the door and walked up to the front desk, saying that he was here to get his daughter. He signed the paper and walked into the nurse's office.

"Hello, Dr. Foreman." said Nurse Coleman.

"Hi Daddy." said Kayla with a cough from the cot across the room.

"Hey Kay. How you feeling?" said Foreman, stroking the hair off her forehead.

Kayla Foreman had short curly black hair, and big brown eyes. She wore little gold earrings in her ears, and wore a little pink shirt with blue jeans. She had soft skin, and dimples when she smiled. Foreman picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder. He grabbed her backpack, said goodbye to the nurse and walked out of the school.

The babysitter met him at his apartment, and he carried her inside and changed her into her pajamas. She laid her down in her bed, and gave the babysitter some instructions, and said to call him on his cell phone if anything happened.

He kissed Kayla on the forehead and left the apartment. As he was driving back to work, he thought about what he would tell the team. "I'll tell them my dog got caught in the fence and I had to get him out. No, that won't work. I'll say that the dog got into the neighbor's garden. Yeah, that'll work."

As he walked into the conference room, he saw Chase and Cameron sitting at the table (Cameron answering mail, Chase staring at her dreamily), and House sitting in his office chair, playing with his yo-yo. When he walked in, House stood up and came into the conference room, Chase snapped out of his dream-state, and Cameron took off her reading glasses and looked up. "How's your 'dog'? she said, with her fingers forming quotations.

He swallowed deeply and tried to shrug the question off. " Oh, he just got into my neighbor's garden. No big deal."

They all stared at him, and Chase just blurted it out. "How come you didn't tell us about your daughter?"

He gave them a skeptical look, and Cameron continued on to say, "We saw it on the Internet. Your wife died of brain cancer and you have a 5 year old daughter. Why didn't you tell us?"

Realizing he was cornered, he shrugged and said, "Didn't think it was important."

"Well yeah it's important! You have a daughter! And you were married! And she died, just like my husband did! And you think it's not important?" retorted Cameron.

"Well sorry I don't share all the secrets of my personal life with my co-workers. Now drop it." he said, and walked out of the room.

Cameron and Chase just stared at each other, and House just laughed and shook his head from his office.

**sorry its so short….so what did you think? feel like sharing? there's a little button over there that says submit review so please click it and tell me!**

**thanks,**

**Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola personas……here's chapter 2…I don't really know what I'm doing here…..i guess I'll figure it out soon enough**

**eNjOy and review!**

_**What's Up With Foreman? Chapter 2**_

When Foreman stormed out of the office, he was mad. "How dare they ask about my life? It's none of their business!" So he spent the rest of the day in the clinic, and at six o'clock, he went home to relieve the babysitter.

"How is she?" he said to the babysitter, who was putting on her coat to leave the apartment.

"She's good. Her temperature's hovering around 102, she ate some crackers a little while ago. And she's been asking for you." she said, as he paid her.

"Alright thank you. Drive safely."

"Thanks, good night."

Foreman walked into Kayla's room and saw her lying down resting. Her room was all pink, with pink walls and carpet. There were dolls and stuffed animals everywhere, and a little vanity in the corner. It was the way Allysia wanted it. His wife was so excited after they knew it was a girl, and she made the whole room fit for a little girl. He always joked that it was too girly for him, but now he loved it because it reminded him of her.

He kneeled down and rubbed her forehead, feeling for her temperature. She stirred slightly and said, "Hi Daddy," without opening her eyes.

"Hey KayKay, how ya feeling?" he said.

"Bad. Can I have some apple juice?" she said, her voice hoarse.

"How about some water or orange juice? It will make you better sooner." said Foreman. She responded with a little nod, and Foreman tucked her in her Sleeping Beauty bedspread, and got her some juice. When he returned, she was asleep so he left the juice on her nightstand and exited the room.

As he walked into the living room, the phone rang so he grabbed it before it woke Kayla, not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Foreman? It's Cameron and Chase. We need to talk."

"There is nothing we need to talk about."

He heard rustling and an Aussie voice filled his ear. "Listen Foreman, we're not mad, we're just confused. How come you didn't tell us before?"

He heard a "Gimme the phone!", and a women's voice started to talk, "What Chase means to say is, we work with you every single day! And you say she's not important, but don't you think Rob, I mean, Chase and I would tell you if we had kids or husbands or wives or anything like that! You know we would Foreman, and even though you just think of us as your colleagues but we think of you as our friend."

Foreman retaliated with, "Well, there are things you guys haven't told me! You two have been dating for at least three months and you still haven't told me or House. But guess what, we've noticed!"

Cameron's voice dropped, "You knew? You knew and you never even said anything? Ugh, and House knows too? How? Were we that obvious?"

"Actually, yeah. So what you don't walk in together but you still do everything together and every once in a while you sneak off and show up two hours later with Chase's tie tied wrong and your hair all messed up. But that's not the point. I have to go, Kayla needs me. Goodbye!" He hung up with gusto and walked into Kayla's room. He gave her what ever she needed, and the next day the babysitter came back to watch her. She was feeling better but she still had a slight fever and stomachache, so she would stay home one more day then go back to school.

He went to work and walked into the conference room to find he was the first one there, except House. When House saw Foreman enter, he yelled for him to come into the office.

He went in and said, "I talked to Chase and Cam last night. You were right, they are dating."

"I'm always right, but that's not what I wanted you for. Rumor has it that you have a daughter. And a dead wife." he said with a smug expression on his face.

"Yeah, so?" replied Foreman, with a mad look on his face.

"Woah, don't freak out on me now. I saw what happened when Chase and Cameron asked you. You flipped. So talk to me."

"When Kayla was 3, Allysia was diagnosed with brain cancer. She started losing her memory, and it was really hard for Kayla to understand why her mother didn't know who she was. She went into a hospice nearby, and we visited everyday, until it got that she didn't know who she was, or where she was, then she lost motor function, then she died. It was so horrible for Kayla to go through that. I didn't think anybody needed to know. So I didn't tell anyone."

While Foreman gave his noble speech, House listened. He had always paid so much attention to Cameron and Chase's puzzles; Foreman's was the one he had never tried to put together. He had always just thought that Foreman used to be a juvenile delinquent, now he was a neurologist and was just with House so he could boost himself up to the top. That House was just a step on the ladder of success, and he would soon move on to bigger and better things. He never guessed that there was a deeper side to Foreman, something that he kept inside because he thought it would bring him down.

"Well, wasn't that all warm and cuddly? Now move." House got up and looked down the hall and, sure enough, Chase and Cameron were walking to the conference room. He stuck his head out the door and yelled, "Let's go you lovebirds. We have a case."

They walked in and gave Foreman the "We'll talk later" look and sat down.

House began, "28 year old female. Weight loss, skin rash, joint pains, night sweats. Differential diagnosis, people."

"Could be Cushing's." suggested Cameron.

"Vaculitis is more likely." said Foreman.

"It sounds like a virus." responded Chase.

"Urine test for Cushing's, test for viruses, and Vasculitis."

They walked out and headed to the patient's room. Chase took some blood, and so did Foreman while Cameron took a urine sample.

"What are you testing for?" said the patient, who's name was Mrs. Hearsh.

"It maybe Cushing's Syndrome, Vaculitis or a virus. We're checking for those."

In the lab it was very awkward between the three team members. Chase nudged Cameron and said, "Say something". She said, "Wait a bit, and shush."

Foreman, who clearly over heard them, gave them he same talk he gave to House. By the end, both of their mouths were hanging, and they were shocked. "Oh my God." said Cameron, giving him a hug.

"Really, its alright. It's over. I'm fine." said Foreman. "Well, it's Vasculitis."

They gave the patient the proper medication and went home for the night.

**well what did u think? any good? no? please tell me! sorry its short, I didn't have a lot of time (or ideas) and sorry it ended so abruptly**

**I want 5 reviews b4 an update!**

**thanks,**

**Hope**


	3. Chapter 3

**well I just got a great review for this story that gave me some great inspiration….thanks so much to joseph.stein for the awesomest review ever!**

**on to the story!**

**REVIEW 4 ME PLEASEEEEEE!!!**

_**What's Up With Foreman? Chapter 3**_

Foreman was getting worried.

It had been a week, and Kayla was still sick.

Her temperature had been all over the place, she slept nonstop and when she woke up, her appetite was practically non-existent. He had to beg her to eat, a piece of bread here, a cracker or two there. The antibiotics from her pediatrician weren't working, and the doctor had no other explanation. Kayla didn't look good, and it was starting to worry him.

He was running out of options.

He needed to bring her to the hospital. He knew that she would be treated immediately in the ER because he knew mostly everyone down there, and that would be it.

Except for his team.

They had been badgering him all week, wanting to know more and more. He had already told House, he thought that he would tell them. But Chase and Cameron would follow him around, or corner him in the lab and just start asking away. He knew they would eventually get to him and he'd have to let them meet her, but now he just wanted them to leave him alone already.

When Kayla's fever lingered during the night, he knew it had to be done. He brought her in the morning, when he knew it would be the least crowded. He carried her in and sighed when he recognized Nurse Ashley sitting at the desk. He had identified Ashley as one of the stupidest people he'd ever met, so he avoided her at all costs. But now, he needed to get Kayla checked out.

"Hello Ashley. I'm Dr. Foreman, do you remember me? Yes, I need my daughter checked out, is Dr. Mandey around?" he asked. Dr. Mandey was the doctor he trusted the most of all the ER doctors.

"Ummm, hold on one sec." She picked up the announcer thing and said, "Um, paging Dr. Mandey to the desk. Dr. Mandey to the ER desk." Then she turned to Dr. Foreman and said, "Lets get her a bed."

Once Kayla was all settled, still half asleep and breathing heavily, Dr. Elizabeth Mandey arrived. She was a short, plump woman, with sandy blond hair and bright green eyes. "Hello, Dr. Foreman. What's the problem today? Ooh, who is this little cutie?"

"This is my daughter, Kayla. She's had this fever for a week, she hasn't been eating well, and she's sleeping all the time. The pediatrician gave me antibiotics, but they didn't work and the pediatrician has no idea what it is. Even with the diagnostics, I don't know what it is, and even so, I'm the neurologist." said Foreman, rubbing Kayla's back as she slept.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing to serious. I'll take some blood and run some tests." she said, gently easing out Kayla's arm.

Suddenly Eric smacked his head. "I forgot to call in sick, and I left a lot of my good jacket and briefcase up in Diagnostics yesterday. Would you just watch her for a second? I won't be long."

"Of course, Eric. Take your time." she said, smiling and prepping Kayla's arm.

He got up and kissed Kayla's hot forehead. He went to the elevators and got to Diagnostics, seeing House in his office with Wilson and Chase and Cameron sitting around the table, Chase with a crossword puzzle and Cameron with a medical journal. Typical.

He walked in the conference room, causing everyone to look over. "Um, I need to take the day off today. I just came to get some stuff I left here. I'll be downstairs though, if we get a case of anything."

"Why will you be downstairs?" asked Chase.

"I just will be, alright?" said Foreman, grabbing his stuff and leaving.

Now up until now, Cameron would have respected him privacy by shrugging at Chase and sitting back down and reading her book. But that was not now.

She walked quietly over to the door and watched Foreman walk 2 the elevator. When he went to step inside, she grabbed Chase and as the elevator doors closed, they ran up and got into another elevator, heading downstairs. They looked on every floor and when they got to the first, they saw his back retreating around the corner.

They ran up and sneakily followed him to the E.R. They gave each other questioning looks as they entered, and ducked under a desk watching Foreman walk to a bed. He folded down the sheet and Chase and Cameron tried hard to see who it was, but to no avail. He sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed, and started rubbing the lump in the bed's back.

The two doctors turned and sat with their backs against the unoccupied desk. They started whispering.

"Who is that?" whispered Cameron.

"I don't know. Maybe…oh my gosh. Maybe it's his daughter! She was sick last week!" Chase whispered back excitedly.

Cameron gasped and started to say something, but was quickly silenced when Chase put his hand over her mouth. She began to protest, but he beckoned for her to look up but stay quiet. She slowly looked up and saw Foreman leaning over the desk, looking around.

They looked at each other, scared. Then Foreman called to one of the nurses at the desk next to the unoccupied one Chase and Cameron were hiding in. Chase and Cameron groaned quietly when she came over because it was the ditzy one that Foreman had dealt with earlier. The nurse walked over and exclaimed when she caught sight of Drs. Cameron and Chase.

"Oh, Dr. Cameron! Dr. Chase! You scared me half to death! But what are you doing under the desk?"

Chase and Cameron tried to deter her from exclaiming by making avid hand gestures, but she continued, causing Foreman to come around the desk. He immediately got quiet.

"What are you doing guys?" he said in a quiet but scary tone that made Cameron cringe.

"Look Foreman, Eric. We're not just your colleagues. We're your friends. Please just talk to us." said Chase, standing up and helping Allison to her feet.

"I understand how you feel, Eric. Not with a daughter, but with your wife. I didn't want to talk to anybody about my husband. But then, I found out that its better to let it out. And move on. But never forget." said Cameron, lacing her fingers in Chase's.

"I need to be there for Kayla. You don't understand-" Suddenly he was cut off by a feeble voice from the bed.

"Daddy?"

"One sec, Kay, I'll be right there." He responded and turned back to the pair of doctors. "You don't understand how-"

"Daddy, I can't…can't…can't…." said Kayla, wheezing and grabbing her chest. Suddenly, machines started beeping and she lay back in the bed.

Foreman went running over and the last thing little Kayla saw was her Daddy's face, then, blackness overtook her.

**Wow, I know its not long but I didn't even expect it to be this long.**

**Hope people that wanted another chapter are happy…..bet u can all guess where little Kayla's going next! ((joesph.stein….wink, wink))**

**look 4 a new chapter, sometime next week POSSIBLY**

**REVIEW FOR ME PERSONAS!!!!!! POR FAVOR AMIGOS!**


End file.
